Talking To The Moon
by Rothery
Summary: 'She felt complete, much like a puzzle being fitted with its last piece, the picture was now clear for her to gaze upon and she relished it...' B/B Oneshot.


_**A/N: This fic is set in the future, I just watched The Daredevil in the Mold, and was overly ecstatic now that Hannah and Booth are no longer together, though not so ecstatic over the choices that he gave to Brennan, that I found was rather cruel...**_

_**Anyways, it leaves just that little bit of hope for them, so with that and repeatedly listening to Bruno Mars's 'Talking to the Moon' I wrote this, the song has such a beautiful melody to it...**_

_**Rated M for safety...it's not heavy, but it still rations an M.**_

_**Anyways enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you,_

_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too,_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon – Bruno Mars_

It was seductively quiet, Brennan decided, as she sat perched against the window sill in her bedroom, her eyes tracing patterns in the stars before her gaze gently fell onto the face of the moon, their conversation the last she hoped they'd share.

Their conversing did not last as long as she'd like, but as she felt a quiet touch against her bare shoulder, she didn't dare to complain.

A lazy hand drew equally lazy patterns against the tip of her spin, gently brushing her long dark hair away from her smooth skin, as lips took over from nimble fingers, one kiss fell after another against the length of her neck and followed up to the side of her jaw, lips that planted a small tender kiss to her own as she turned her head around to gaze softly at her admirer.

The gentle moonlight cast a yellow glow over his body, his open shirt fell lightly across his chest, his over-the-top tie hanging cautiously around his neck.

She reached out and took hold of the thin fabric, wringing it in her hand before pulling it tightly, drawing him in for another kiss, one that was less soft but no less loving than the last, a kiss that left her breathless and desperately wanting more, even though she knew she'd already been selfish with his kisses.

She couldn't seem to get enough of tasting him, breathing him, loving him.

"_Booth"_

His name a whisper on her lips, as he settled between her legs, his lips dancing along her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled shyly as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed centring the room; the sheets once crisp were now wrinkled, dishevelled, evidence of their previous love-making.

She held her breath as their gazes locked, his tie falling against her chin as he towered over her. She sat herself up on one elbow and reached up with her other arm and began to untangle the fabric from his neck, discarding it on the floor as his lips once again sought hers, her back coming to rest against the soft mattress.

She had never seen how it was possible for two people to become one, but then she had never felt love or even been in love before to fully comprehend the meaning, but as they coupled for the third, fourth or possibly even fifth time that night she understood, she felt complete, much like a puzzle being fitted with its last piece, the picture was now clear for her to gaze upon and she relished it.

It was not long before they both slipped from grace, the emotions coursing through them were running high, causing them to lose control and crash, unable to hold on to whatever sanity they may have had left.

Their bodies glistening within the moonlight as it drifted over them through the window, rejoicing in their new found partnership. He dropped a kiss on the hollow of her throat, their breathing heavy now that their exhaustion was slowly settling in; even though they both knew that there would be no sleep for them tonight.

They, therefore, did not notice the clock on the nightstand, its face reading early into the morning, neither of them having the decency to care; time seemed to stop for them, it was suddenly irrelevant.

They were no longer alone and therefore, no longer fools talking to the moon.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes that you may have found. Thanks for reading, and if you feel like it please review ^_^ x **_


End file.
